Eastern Punishment
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN del fanfic homónimo de Luckylily: "Lo conozco- ligeramente mareada y jadeante, Kate lucha por mirar a Gibbs directamente a los ojos-. Lo conozco". Un asesinato fuera de la jurisdicción del NCIS; un ajuste de cuentas, tal vez. Pero ella sabe que es un castigo, un castigo oriental. Pareja Kari.


_Oneshot. Eastern Punishment o Castigo Oriental (del Este)._

_**Disclaimer:**__ absoluta y desgraciadamente, nada es mío, salvo la traducción, como bien lo indica el Summary. _

_El fic original es de _**Luckylily**_, que muy amablemente me ha dejado traducirlo para que más enamorados de esta compleja pareja (como yo) puedan disfrutar leyendo e imaginando situaciones entre ellos._

_Es mi primera traducción "oficial"-al menos, fuera de lo que me mandan en la universidad- y aunque siempre es mejorable, tengo que reconocer que estoy contenta. Por fin puedo publicarla sin leerlo y pensar que soy un desastre con brazos y mucha afición en _Wordreference_._

_También me gustaría agradecerle a __**Aitor**__ el que haya aguantado estoicamente mis párrafos sin sentido y que aguante los "¿te suena bien?" con tanta paciencia y dedicación. Gracias._

_Sin más, supongo que es todo. Que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo._

OoOoO

El caso no entra en la jurisdicción del NCIS. No involucra personal de la marina ni a ninguno de sus miembros familiares.

En su lugar, está la tarjeta de visita abandonada en la escena del crimen, escrita con sangre y pintada por la pared del local de Leo, que los ha llamado.

Kate es la última en entrar en la escena, cargando cajas y equipos por propia estupidez al apostar (y perder, después) contra Tony, mientras McGee tiene la semana libre.

Soltando su pesada carga, saca la cámara lista para empezar a documentar la escena del crimen. Sin embargo, y antes de que pueda empezar siquiera, la cámara se desliza por sus entumecidos dedos, cayendo ruidosamente al suelo y rebotando en el cemento con estrépito.

Gibbs se vuelve hacia ella con una mirada afilada que Kate no ve, suavizando su expresión y variándola de la molestia a la preocupación al percatarse de la tez pálida de su rostro y el horror brillando en sus ojos.

-¿Kate?- intenta llamar su atención- ¡Kate!- repite, interponiéndose físicamente en su línea de visión, entre ella y la víctima asesinada.

Más de un oficial de la ley los observa con interés.

-Todavía no ha habido suerte con la identificación, jefe-resuelve Tony volviendo de dentro del almacén y guardándose el móvil en el bolsillo. Su atención se centra entonces en la pequeña libreta que tiene en las manos, mientras ojea entre las páginas-. Me parece un trabajo profesional.

-Ahora no, DiNozzo- lo corta Gibbs, sin perder detalle de cómo Kate se tambalea sobre sus pies ante las palabras de Tony.

-Creo que voy a vomitar- dice densamente, teniendo dificultades para reconocer su propia voz.

-¡Venga, Katie!- se burla Tony, tratando de aligerar el ambiente- Has visto cosas peores…

-Lo conozco- ligeramente mareada y jadeante, Kate lucha por mirar a Gibbs directamente a los ojos-. Lo conozco.

El aire se siente pesado a su alrededor y no puede respirar. Unos puntos negros pululan por delante de su visión y es vagamente consciente de que Gibbs agarra con fuerza sus brazos, mientras la guía afuera y la obliga a sentarse en el capó de un coche de policía.

Coloca con decisión su cabeza entre las rodillas y Kate traga aire ávidamente, sujetando la mano de Gibbs mientras Tony espera ansioso tras él.

-¿Kate?-pregunta Gibbs de nuevo, tras unos minutos en los que se asegura de que no va a desmayarse.

-Fue uno de los hombres que me secuestraron. B-Bassam.

Gibbs le lanza una mirada que habla por sí sola por encima del hombro a Tony, quien –a su vez- se encoge de hombros. Un silencioso intercambio de palabras tiene lugar entre ellos.

-¿Alguna idea de por qué ha sido asesinado así? ¿Quién hubiera querido verlo muerto?-le pregunta a Kate.

Kate tiembla e imágenes de la escena se deslizan por su cabeza: las manos seccionadas descansando en un charco de sangre junto a su dueño. Su mente se detiene en el rostro y en el reguero de sangre de un corte profundo impreso en el labio, que gotea por la barbilla.

Recuerda el corte de su propio labio partido, provocado solo unos días atrás. La fuerza de la mano de Bassam al golpearle el rostro en el Mini Cooper, mientras la sentaron y aprisionaron, encañonándola con un arma en la cabeza.

Tragando con dureza, Kate reconstruye en su mente la ira que parpadeó en los ojos de Ari al tomar nota del daño que uno de los miembros de su equipo le había infligido en la cara, y el cuidado que él le dedicó después de aquello. Siente la bilis elevarse por su garganta.

"_Ari_", quiere decir. "_Ari". _Pero no puede forzar a su nombre a ir más allá de sus labios. Le pesa la lengua en su intento por hablar y espera fervientemente que Gibbs, ahora más que nunca, lea entre líneas lo que está intentando decirle, y así no tener que explicar nada más.

-Me golpeó. Y ha sido castigado por ello.

OoOoO

_Sanseacabó. ¿Te ha gustado? ¿No? ¿La traducción es patatera y odiosa? Házmelo saber, por favor. Quiero mejorar y quiero que disfrutes leyendo un fanfic traducido tanto como me llena de gozo a mí el hacerlo directamente del original._

_En nada subiré también otro _Kari_ de _**Luckylily**_; espero que os paséis por él si os interesa. ¡No olvidéis pasaros por el profile de la autora original y muchas gracias de nuevo por leer!_


End file.
